


Старое знакомство по-новому

by all_decay



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_decay/pseuds/all_decay
Summary: Так вышло, что находясь во Флэшпоинте, Барри вновь знакомится со Снартом. Однако в этот раз знакомство пошло по совершенно иному сценарию.





	

**Author's Note:**

> События Легенд не учитываются.

_Мы выбираем не случайно друг друга... Мы встречаем только тех, кто уже существует в нашем подсознании. (З.Фрейд)_

 

 

Прошло почти два месяца, как Барри наслаждался всеми благами, что подарил ему Флэшпоинт. Его жизнь стала спокойной, счастливой, местами немного однообразной, тем не менее, Барри это полностью устраивало. Немного смущало, что его чувства к Айрис притупились, но в этой версии вселенной они почти незнакомы, возможно, им просто нужно познакомиться вновь. Вот только подходящего случая все никак не представлялось.

Зато у него появилось новое развлечение – незаметно наблюдать за Флэшем, вернее за Кид Флэшем, как Барри мысленно его называл, чтобы не путаться. Сам он предпочитал не вмешиваться в дела города, лишь изредка страховал Уолли, стараясь не светить собственную скорость. А то, что это именно Уолли он узнал почти сразу – просто заглянул под маску, пока юноша был без сознания. Барри находил странно привлекательным оставаться в стороне, но порой это казалось практически невыполнимым. Например, как в многочисленных схватках Кид Флэша и Конкурента. Сколько раз он позволял неприятелю уйти только потому, что это не его сражение, хотя и знал, что быстрее Уолли и опытнее, и ему хватило бы скорости поймать этого подонка.

Но были и другие противники. С некоторыми Барри уже был неприятно знаком, кого-то видел впервые, и было интересно наблюдать, как в конце концов Уолли с ними справляется. Кроме Капитана Холода. За эти два месяца он появлялся в Централ-сити трижды и, как Барри смог узнать, изменение временной линии никак на Снарте не отразилось, его жизнь была в точности такой же, даже крио-пушка была при нем. Вот только здесь он полностью соответствует своему прозвищу «Капитан Холод». Он был холоден, отрешен, расчетлив. Теперь-то Барри видел, что с ним Снарт играл, щадил, никогда не бил на поражение – это был своего рода флирт, жестокий, извращенный, но все же. А вот с Уолли все ровно наоборот. Леонарду было неважно, кто прячется под маской, он просто хотел от него избавиться и всякий раз был чертовски к этому близок. Кид Флэш не был для него достойным противником, лишь досадная помеха, которая каким-то чудом все еще трепыхалась. Барри видел все три схватки и понимал, что новой встречи Уолли скорее всего не переживет, ведь в последний раз ему пришлось незаметно вмешаться, иначе Айрис и Джо до сих пор бы оплакивали потерю. Парень никак не мог понять, что драться со Снартом одной лишь силой бесполезно, нужно бить его же оружием: умом, ложью и хитростью.

Поэтому, когда пошли слухи, что Капитан Холод снова в городе, Барри не спускал с Уолли глаз, понимая, что новая схватка неизбежна. И все же, отвлекшись на родителей, он упустил Кид Флэша, а когда его вновь удалось найти, времени действовать скрытно уже не оставалось. Парень был весь обморожен и лежал без чувств, когда Снарт стоял над ним с пугающим выражением на лице, готовый вот-вот спустить курок. Спидфорс вокруг Барри заискрился еще до того, как он решил, что нужно делать. Он не стал трогать Уолли, боялся навредить, настолько сильно тот был приморожен к земле, да и помощь наверняка уже в пути. Вместо этого он схватил Леонарда и отнес его подальше от места сражения.

Злость на себя, что не уследил и волнение за Уолли сыграли злую шутку – он на секунду потерял бдительность и снизил скорость, чем Снарт тут же воспользовался. Тело Барри обожгло холодом. Недостаточно, чтобы получить обморожение, однако этого хватило, чтобы оступиться и они оба кубарем полетели вперед. Очнулся Барри на удивление на чем-то мягком, однако при попытке подняться, ощутил резкую боль в левой лодыжке и, мысленно молясь, чтобы не было перелома, опустился обратно. Как вдруг «подстилка» под ним тяжело задышала и зашевелилась. Барри, с ужасом осознавая на кого именно он приземлился, поднял голову и оказался лицом к лицу с ухмыляющимся мужчиной.

— Привет, малыш. Рад, что ты наконец очнулся, — Леонард вдруг улыбнулся совершенно искренне и настолько тепло, что Барри аж растерялся, ведь этот мужчина всего несколько минут назад был холоднее льда, когда едва не убил Кид Флэша. Что же заставило его так измениться?

— Ты милый, конечно, но охрененно тяжелый, так что не мог бы ты свалить с меня на хрен, пожалуйста.

О, а вот это больше похоже на Капитана Холода.

Превозмогая боль в ноге, молча, чтобы не сбить дыхание или, не дай бог, не застонать, Барри кое-как удалось подняться и оглядеться. Зона, где они оказались, была нежилой, однако судя по хорошей дороге и новеньким постройкам часто посещаемой. Приметив неподалеку надежное на вид здание, Барри стараясь не обращать внимания на дикую боль в лодыжке, вполне осознавая, что делает этим себе только хуже, вновь схватил только-только успевшего подняться на ноги мужчину и перенес его внутрь постройки. Это оказалось складское помещение, заполненное большими коробками едва ли наполовину, однако имевшее всего одну дверь и пару небольших окон почти под самым потолком. Подходящее место, чтобы оставить Снарта, пока он не приведет за ним полицию, раз уж доставить его туда самостоятельно из-за поврежденной ноги не получится.

Однако планам Барри не суждено было сбыться. Он почти доковылял до двери, не решаясь больше пользоваться спидфорсом, как тот заискрил в нем самостоятельно и отбросил в сторону, и луч холода, предназначавшийся ему, ударил в приборную панель возле выхода. Дверь мгновенно закрылась, щелкнули замки, и что-то в них подозрительно затрещало, не предвещая ничего хорошего. Барри побледнел и, забыв про опасность позади, с трудом похромал к двери, которая, как он с ужасом и предполагал, была надежно заперта и все попытки ее открыть были так же ожидаемо бесполезны.

Странный какой-то склад: стены и пол обиты металлом, а приборная панель показывает температуру в помещении и меню, через которое наверняка можно открыть двери. Вот только вся панель была скрыта под толстым слоем льда, чистого как слеза и твердого как алмаз. А значит Барри по собственной глупости и неосторожности оказался заперт неизвестно где и насколько с, наверное, самым опасным и неоднозначным преступником Централ-сити. И все, что ему сейчас оставалось это медленно к нему повернуться и постараться ничем больше не раздражать, по крайней мере, пока нога не восстановится.

Отвернувшись от панели, Барри не заметил, как на ней произошли изменения, и показатель температуры начал стремительно понижаться, остановившись на минимальной отметке в 14°F (-10°С).

Только попытавшись сосредоточить свое внимание на Снарте, Барри обратил внимание насколько темно в помещении. Через узкие и давно немытые окна свет почти не проникал, да и какой может быть свет посреди ночи; панель управления слабо светилась голубым, но разогнать темноту вокруг была не способна. Возможно, где-то здесь был выключатель, но что-то подсказывало, что он тоже находится на многострадальной панели. Все, что удалось рассмотреть, был лишь силуэт, нагло рассевшийся на одной из коробок. Сил стоять больше не было, нога отзывалась адской болью, – если изначально там был ушиб, максимум растяжение, то теперь из-за нагрузки спидфорсом в кости могла образоваться трещина, означающая, что заживать будет гораздо дольше, – Барри решил последовать примеру Леонарда и присел на ближайший ящик.

Молчание затягивалось и это начало напрягать.

— Зачем ты запер нас здесь?

— Чтобы не оставаться одному, — голос Леонарда был спокоен, но Барри знал его достаточно, чтобы суметь распознать в нем каплю любопытства. — Не переживай, это рабочий район. Через несколько часов начнется смена, и кто-нибудь непременно придет.

— Я и не переживаю. Как только нога заживет, я сразу же выломаю эту дверь, — Барри на секунду запнулся, а стоит ли ему откровенничать? Кто знает, что ему ждать от этого Снарта.

— Вот как? Интересно. — Да, определенно стоит быть осторожнее в своих словах. — Тогда тоже буду честным. Ты меня заинтересовал, и задержать тебя здесь, было единственным вариантом познакомиться поближе. Что-то мне подсказывает, что иначе ты надолго бы от меня ускользнул. — Жаль, что насовсем от него ускользнуть невозможно.

— Гхм.

— Видимо, это означает, что я прав. Так кто ты?

— Спидстер, — Барри не собирался врать, просто нужно постараться сказать как можно меньше.

— Это я заметил, — послышался короткий смешок, кажется, Леонард разгадал стратегию парня. — И откуда же ты взялся?

— Это долгая история.

— Если ты еще не заметил, времени у нас здесь достаточно.

— Боюсь, для этой истории его не хватит. — Барри вздохнул. — Это сложно. Да и к чему тебе? Выйдя отсюда, уверяю, мы больше не встретимся.

— Как знать, — теперь послышалось непонятное хмыканье, и на какое-то время Снарт затих, как если бы ему стало скучно, но долго это не продолжилось. — Как тебя зовут?

— Барри. Барри Аллен, — скрывать это смысла немного, Леонард видел его лицо, а он настолько упорный, что сможет отыскать его имея лишь это, даже если ему придется пересмотреть тысячи лиц. К тому же стало интересно, ведь они как будто знакомились вновь, это как начать с чистого листа, что, кстати, с Айрис он так и не нашел времени сделать.

— Что ж, приятно познакомится, Барри. Кто я, полагаю, тебе известно. И все же зови меня Лен.

Это очень необычно, поскольку Барри знал, что в том времени Снарт так себя называть разрешал только сестре и некоторым самым приближенным людям, и Флэш к ним явно не относился. Барри не знал, что в нем такого привлекательного, раз он заслужил такое право, но решил этим воспользоваться.

— Почему ты хочешь убить Кид Флэша?

— «Кид Флэша»? Ты так его называешь? — Леонард зашевелился на своем ящике и посильнее запахнул куртку. Глядя на него, Барри невольно поежился. Ему кажется или здесь и правда становится прохладно?

— Этот пацан мне мешает, путается под ногами, — мужчина тем временем продолжал говорить. — Он слишком слаб для этого города. Не я, так кто-нибудь другой его сожрет. А вот ты другой. Почему-то мне кажется, ты стал бы мне отличным противником.

Самым лучшим. Вот только знать ему об этом совсем необязательно.

— Я тебе не враг. Хотя и остановлю, если вновь попытаешься убить Кид Флэша или любого другого невинного. Ты же так крут, можешь обойтись и без убийств.

— Твоя правда, — у Барри пошла голова кругом. Как так вышло, что при «новом» знакомстве все повторяется по-старому? — Не враг. Но кто же тогда? Отчего это чувство словно мы уже давно знакомы?

Барри и хотел бы что-нибудь соврать на это, но его зубы так громко стучали друг о друга, что звук донесся до Леонарда.

— Ты замерз?

— Д-да. Ты раз-з-ве нет?

— Теперь, когда ты сказал, кажется, здесь действительно похолодало.

Кажется? Ну конечно, ведь на нем теплая парка, а Барри в легкой ветровке, вовсе не рассчитанной на минусовую температуру. Пока он сетовал на несправедливость, Снарт спустился вниз и подошел к слабо светящейся панели, как тут же громко выругался:

— Твою ж мать! Четырнадцать градусов. Видимо из-за заморозки что-то повредилось в этой штуке, — щелкнув пальцами по толстому куску льда, он вернулся обратно к Барри. — Долго еще тебе восстанавливаться?

— Час, м-может, немного б-больше.

— Плохо. Холод гасит скорость, а без нее нам отсюда не выбраться. До утра мы теперь вряд ли дотянем.

Леонард вдруг резко взобрался на ящик рядом с Барри и, распахнув свою куртку, поманил парня к себе.

— Ты чего? — от удивления зубы Барри даже перестали стучать.

— Нельзя, чтобы ты окончательно замерз. Залезай ко мне под куртку. Она мне великовата, а ты настолько субтильный, что легко поместишься.

— Может, ты просто мне ее отдашь?

— Я что похож на благородного рыцаря? Я мерзнуть не хочу, — от того, что Барри колебался, Леонард начал терять терпение. — Малыш, это не просьба. Ты либо подойдешь сам, либо я тебя заставлю. И, поверь мне, ты не захочешь знать, как это будет.

Что же, Барри прекрасно знал, что лучше не спорить, себе дороже. Поэтому медленно, с таким видом, словно делает одолжение, хотя на самом деле всего лишь старается беречь ногу, он придвинулся к Снарту. Никогда еще так странно он себя не чувствовал, как сидя сейчас между ног другого мужчины и прижимаясь спиной к его груди. Если бы здесь не было так холодно, и краска могла бы приливать к лицу, он непременно бы покраснел.

— Не застегивается. Попробуй повернуться ко мне лицом, — голос Леонарда ничуть не изменился, будто то, что он делает для него вполне естественно.

— Все нормально. Пусть будет так.

— Так ты не согреешься! — Ясно, что эта неожиданная забота со стороны Снарта в первую очередь о самом себе, но все же Барри показалось это приятным. — И, Барри, это тоже не просьба.

 Повернуться оказалось не в пример тяжелее. Барри отдавил все бедра Леонарду пока наконец смог устроиться максимально в этой смущающей ситуации комфортно и положить ногу так, чтобы она не пронзала каждый раз болью. Такую позу, в которой они сейчас находились, только в порно фильме и можно было увидеть – Барри продолжал сидеть меж разведенных бедер Снарта, закинув свои ноги ему за спину, еще и обнять его пришлось, это экономило место, да и руки иначе девать было некуда.

И все равно Снарту этого показалось недостаточно. Он подхватил парня под ягодицы и придвинул его к себе настолько близко, что Барри невольно коснулся своим пахом его. С губ сорвалось смущенное «Ах!», однако отодвинуться он даже не попытался – не хотелось злить Леонарда, и эта близость оказалась такой волнительной, ничего подобного он раньше не испытывал.

— Удобно? — прозвучал в самое ухо ехидный шепот, а Барри был так взволнован, что ответил раньше, чем успел подумать:

— Я так близко даже во время секса ни с кем не был.

Леонард громко рассмеялся, и вновь прозвучало это вполне искренне, зато Барри от смущения готов был сквозь землю провалиться, но все, что он мог это зарыться поглубже лицом в густой мех на капюшоне куртки.

— Ох, Барри, ну нельзя же быть настолько милым.

Барри предпочел не отвечать, и так уже наговорил гораздо больше, чем рассчитывал. И даже когда руки Леонарда сомкнулись чуть пониже поясницы парня, он сумел смолчать, возможно, из-за того, что в очередной раз подавился воздухом. Он понятия не имел, о чем в тот момент думал Снарт и на что рассчитывал, сам Барри изо всех сил старался сосредоточить свои мысли на тепле и излечении. Стоит ли говорить, что это напрасно и все, что могло задержаться в его голове это жар тела, исходивший от мужчины, который не столько согревал, сколько дарил ощущение томления, и его отупляюще приятный запах. В один момент мех капюшона начал неприятно щекотать и Барри сдвинулся, уткнувшись носом в шею Снарта, тогда в разум и ворвался этот запах. Сильный, пряный, обволакивающий и немного горьковатый аромат Мужчины. Именно так с большой буквы.

Барри и раньше оказывался в подобной опасной близости от Леонарда, но никогда не ощущал ничего подобного. Так отчего же прямо сейчас его всего трясет от возбуждения?..

— Оу, Барри! Так ты по мальчикам что ли? Мог бы и предупредить.

Конечно же, Леонард не мог не почувствовать, ведь ему прямо в ширинку упирается чужой стояк. Однако по его голосу понять, как он к этому всему относится, было невозможно. Вот только Барри и не пытался — он просто хотел этого мужчину, а все доводы разума были ему глубоко по барабану.

— Я не гей, — с трудом выдавил он из себя. — Это все из-за тебя.

Снарт замер, явно не ожидая таких откровений. А затем Барри почувствовал на своей щеке легкое прикосновений губ и, резко повернув голову, тут же был вовлечен в жаркий поцелуй. Сложно сказать, сколько он длился, но когда закончился, желание было настолько велико, что вызывало неудобство.

— Скажи, мы точно не встречались раньше? — в сознание парня ворвался хриплый шепот, и это казалось настолько сексуальным, что он не смог сдержать стон, зато это позволило не отвечать на вопрос. Но скорее всего ответа никто и не ждал.

То, что Леонард тоже возбужден, Барри почувствовал сразу же. И потеревшись об него, он услышал, как мужчина захлебнулся воздухом, тогда он попытался придвинуться еще ближе, хотя куда уже ближе, но и этого показалось недостаточно. Нестерпимо хотелось больше.

— Больше. Хочу больше, — он сам не заметил, как произнес это вслух.

Леонард лишь хрипло рассмеялся и вновь зашептал на ухо парня, чем окончательно лишил его последней сдержанности:

— Я в твоих руках…

Было ли у этой фразы продолжение, Барри не успел узнать, вместо этого он закрыл губы Снарта новым поцелуем, приятно осознавая, что инициатива так и осталась у него.

— Расстегни куртку. Теперь я не замерзну.

Он не знал, почему ведет себя подобным образом, обычно в интимных отношениях он не столь настойчив и раскован. Может эта странная ситуация или эта линия времени так повлияли на него. Или же все дело в другом Леонарде Снарте? Однако звук расстегиваемой молнии и пробежавший по открывшейся спине холод мгновенно вытеснили из головы все неуместное. И все же где-то в подсознании осталась мысль, что вряд ли этот Снарт так уж сильно отличается от того, что он знал прежде.

Тело Барри затекло от неудобной позы, и пока он пытался справиться с ширинками на их джинсах, Лен скользнул под одежду парня и прошелся прохладными ладонями по его спине. Барри прильнул к его рукам, наслаждаясь лаской и тут же задохнулся от удовольствия, когда Леонард коснулся губами его шеи и кажется оставил на ней засос. Надолго Барри в долгу не остался. Справившись с ширинкой, он обхватил член Снарта ладонью, и мысленно восхитившись размерами, нежно прошелся пальцами по всей его длине, и, судя по участившемуся дыханию, Леонарду это было приятно. Собственное возбуждение отзывалось крайним нетерпением, и Барри поспешно высвободил его, посильнее прижавшись к мужчине. Свободно двигать рукой, обхватив оба члена, было затруднительно и, опустив вниз вторую, он постарался найти подходящий для них ритм.

— Хочу войти в тебя, — горячо произнес Снарт, вновь опустив руки на ягодицы парня, и крепко, но немного грубовато их сжав. Барри застонал и чуть ускорил движения своих рук, тем самым вызвав ответный стон.

— Не здесь.

— Это означает второе свидание? — оставалось только удивляться, как у него выдержки хватило на такие обдуманные фразы. Барри же думать не мог совершенно, поэтому ответил единственное, что крутилось на языке:

— Видимо да.

А затем он вспомнил, что обладает спидфорсом и все, что он мог слышать от Лена в следующие минуты, были лишь плохо сдерживаемые стоны и частое дыхание. Барри уже не раз пробовал использовать спидфорс в мастурбации и определенно знал, что нужно делать, чтобы все, о чем мог думать Леонард до следующей их встречи, была эта близость. Он резко менял скорость, добавлял вибрации на разных частотах, чем несколько раз доводил их обоих почти до самой разрядки, но, не давая кончить, начинал все заново. Пока Леонард нетерпеливо не укусил его за ухо. На мгновение сбившись с ритма, Барри тут же почувствовал как его накрывает оргазм. Мелко дрожа, он уткнулся лбом в плечо мужчины, ощущая, как по рукам растекается теплая влага.

— Вау… — несколько увлекшись собственными ощущениями, Барри не заметил, что Леонард тоже кончил и, судя по всему, не менее бурно. — Это было… Малыш, если ты настолько же хорош и в остальном, будь готов, что из постели я тебя не выпущу.

Барри покраснел. Весь нетипичный ему запал окончился, и теперь ему было неловко. Первой реакцией было сбежать, что он собственно и попытался сделать, тем более что лодыжка уже полностью зажила. Вот только Лен, похоже, разгадал его трусливый план, и едва парень попытался подняться, как его тут же дернули обратно.

— Ты разве не знаешь, что сбегать сразу после секса по меньшей мере некрасиво?

Едва опять попав в объятия мужчины, Барри вновь почувствовал его запах. Кажется, теперь он стал гуще, тяжелее воздуха и обволакивал с головы до ног, проникая под одежду, забивая легкие так, что не было сил выдохнуть. Барри понимал, если он задержится здесь еще хоть ненадолго, то скорее всего покинуть Леонарда будет уже не в состоянии.

— Лен, пожалуйста… — он не знал, что нужно просить, но Снарт его понял и так.

Он наклонил голову и легко чмокнул парня в нос.

— Ладно, беги. Однако имей в виду, в следующую нашу встречу я так просто тебя не отпущу.

Резко сорвавшись с места, Барри с одного удара выбил дверь и скрылся быстрее, чем с губ мужчины сошла улыбка.

Следующие несколько дней Барри честно пытался выбросить из головы случившееся на складе, но вместо этого погрязал в воспоминаниях и пережитых ощущениях все сильнее и сильнее. В конце концов, он дошел до того, что попытался самостоятельно отыскать Снарта, но тот уже успел покинуть город, после того как прилично нашумел, похитив нечто редкое и ценное. И значит, не вернется, пока шумиха не утихнет.

Но затем начались события, в результате которых пришлось откатить назад Флэшпоинт.

Теперь Барри вновь приходилось привыкать жить в более привычном для него времени, хоть и с некоторыми искажениями. Он даже начал встречаться с Айрис, как всегда мечтал. И вроде все начало налаживаться и все же чего-то не хватало, он как будто чувствовал себя неполноценным. Конечно же, он знал кто всему виной. Но Барри старался не тешить себя иллюзиями – в этом времени они со Снартом враги и вряд ли найдется способ это изменить. Если он сейчас обратится к мужчине с признаниями, то с огромной вероятностью получит выстрел из крио-пушки в голову, чем ответное признание. Однако же заставить себя забыть о той ночи на складе, когда Леонарду удалось разбудить в нем настоящую страсть, для Барри было невозможно. Из-за этого в отношениях с Айрис существовала некая напряженность, о которой девушка догадывалась, но не понимала причины. Все, что Барри мог, это по возможности полностью игнорировать появления Капитана Холода в городе и ждать, когда по этому поводу буря в душе утихнет.

Вот только он не знал, что это время преподнесло ему еще не все свои сюрпризы.

Барри лежал на голом матрасе посреди гостиной его новой квартиры и рассматривал связку ключей, которые держал высоко в руке. Он только что внес оплату за несколько месяцев вперед, и сейчас ему стоило бы начать переносить вещи – с его скоростью он справился бы минут за пятнадцать, – но он продолжал разглядывать ключи, словно на них был написан столь нужный ему ответ. На связке помимо его ключа от квартиры был еще дубликат, и Барри размышлял: должен ли он отдать его Айрис? этого ли он хочет на самом деле?

Так и не приняв никакого решения, он сам не заметил, как заснул. А когда спустя несколько часов он вновь открыл глаза, то не смог сразу понять где он и что именно его разбудило. К этому времени за окном совсем стемнело, и единственным источником света в комнате было лишь слабое уличное освещение, от чего квартира казалась еще темнее. Наверно стоило подняться и включить свет, да начать уже переносить вещи, но едва представив себе это, Барри тихонько застонал и откинулся обратно на матрас.

— Кхе-кхе, — внезапно раздалось со стороны входной двери, и Барри так резко подскочил на ноги, готовый в любую секунду броситься вперед, что даже забыл испугаться.

Щелкнул выключатель, и зажегшийся свет на мгновение ослепил парня, из-за чего рассмотреть незваного гостя ему сразу не удалось, впрочем, ему для этого вполне хватило и голоса.

— Расслабься, Барри, это всего лишь я.

Справившись наконец со зрением, Барри ожидаемо увидел Снарта. Мужчина стоял, привалившись плечом к стене и улыбался, видя растерянность на лице парня.

— Лен? Но как?..

— Как я вошел? Обижаешь, я все-таки вор. Да и этот замок скрепкой открыть можно, — он отошел от стены и прошел вглубь квартиры, делая вид, что осматривается, хотя смотреть совершенно было не на что. — Но вообще-то я звонил, — так вот что разбудило Барри! — а когда меня проигнорировали, я решил пригласить себя сам.

— Ну, будь как дома.

Леонард неопределенно хмыкнул и уселся на встроенный кухонный стол. Барри не мог оторвать от него взгляд, поза, в которой сейчас сидел Снарт, была в точности такой же, как в ту ночь на складе во Флэшпоинте. Тщательно сдерживаемые воспоминания хлынули потоком, и стоило больших усилий не выказать ни единой неуместной эмоции.

— Так зачем ты здесь? — возможно, уместнее было спросить, как он вообще узнал, где искать, но это было ни к чему, как Барри уже упоминал, когда надо Снарт бывает чересчур дотошным.

— Надо поговорить. Присядешь?

Только сейчас Барри заметил, что до сих пор не сдвинулся с места и даже позу не поменял после того как его бесцеремонно подняли. Вот только присесть в квартире было не на что – на матрас как-то двусмысленно, а на стол рядом с Леонардом, испытывать себя он не решился, поэтому, помотав головой, устроился у окна на узком подоконнике. Неудобно, зато максимально далеко от мужчины.

— Хочу, чтобы ты мне кое-что объяснил, — продолжил Снарт, не дождавшись ответа. — До меня доходили слухи о каких-то изменениях во времени, но должного внимания я на них не обращал, посчитав глупой шуткой. До недавнего времени.

Он замолчал и ненадолго отвел взгляд. А Барри не верил своим глазам, неужели человек, которого называют Капитан Холод, знает, что такое неловкость? Но прежде чем он сообразил, как на это реагировать, Снарт вернулся к своему обычному состоянию.

— С недавних пор мне снится один и тот же сон, кхм… весьма сексуального характера, и где у тебя далеко не последняя роль. А так как для таких вот «мокрых снов» я уже староват, винить в их появлении я склонен тебя.

— Меня? То есть это в определенной степени лестно, конечно. Но моя-то вина в чем? — такое откровение от Леонарда было неожиданностью, но Барри больше волновал этот сон.

— Малыш, не забывай, что я прекрасно осведомлен обо всех твоих способностях. Так что же ты натворил, от чего мне каждую ночь снится этот сон? Нет, даже не сон, это словно воспоминание о другой жизни, которое раз за разом становится все отчетливей.

Подозрения начали оправдываться. Но разве такое возможно? У Снарта не было способностей во Флэшпоинте, значит Алхимия тут ни при чем. Что же это тогда? Судьба?

— Расскажи подробнее о том сне.

— Значит, я прав, и тебе действительно что-то известно, — Леонард одарил парня своей фирменной победной улыбкой. — А сюжет простой: не помню по какой причине, но мы вдвоем заперты на каком-то складе; там холодно и я, как истинный джентльмен, предлагаю тебя согреть. Отчего тебе вдруг сносит крышу, я не знаю, но то, что ты вытворял…

— Лен, хватит! — Барри стремительно краснел, и скрыть это не было никакой возможности.

— И опять ты назвал меня по имени. Этот сон, ведь это на самом деле случилось, не так ли? — Леонард спрыгнул со стола и подошел к парню настолько близко, что мог ощущать его дыхание. — Расскажи мне все.

И Барри рассказал. Все, начиная с Зума и заканчивая этим самым моментом.

— Я же говорил, это и правда твоя вина.

Барри недовольно вскинул голову, намереваясь возразить, как его в тот же момент увлекли в жадный поцелуй. Его тело среагировало раньше, чем сознание, и когда туман в голове немного рассеялся, он обнаружил себя в крепких объятиях мужчины, за чьи плечи он так судорожно цеплялся, словно боялся упасть.

— Ты такой же вкусный, как и в воспоминании, — шепнул Снарт, когда поцелуй окончился. Барри помнил этот хриплый шепот, это значит, что Лен на взводе. — Но объясни еще одно. Там мы тоже не были по одну сторону, так в чем же разница?

Необходимость обдумать ответ, немного привела Барри в чувство, и он смог отодвинуться, при этом, не встретив сопротивления.

— Наверно потому, что там ты был настоящий. Ты не пытался играть со мной, не старался показать превосходство, ты был честен. И ты хотел меня. Меня, а не Флэша, — ему неловко говорить такое, но скрывать это не было никакого смысла. — А еще запах…

— Запах? — не понял Снарт.

— Да. От тебя пахнет так сильно и приятно. Это сводит меня с ума. Я и сейчас его ощущаю.

— Ты так легко об этом говоришь.

— Потому что я никак не могу выбросить из головы ту ночь. — Ну вот, теперь пути назад точно нет. Тогда он сделал шаг вперед и просто прижался всем телом к мужчине, не пытаясь его обнять. Как вдруг его обвили сильные руки.

— Я понял.

Больше Лен ничего не сказал, только повернул лицо парня к себе и вновь припал к его губам долгим, нежным поцелуем. Это было настолько не похоже на Снарта, что Барри не сразу отреагировал. Его не переставала мучить мысль, а правильно ли он поступает отдаваясь ему? И что Айрис? Нет, она-то как раз все поймет. А затем стало как-то все равно, будь что будет, да и, кажется, Лен так просто от него не откажется. Поэтому он отбросил все лишнее и ответил на поцелуй.

— Барри, ты помнишь, что я… он… пообещал тебе тогда? — Барри смутившись, кивнул. — Хорошо. Потому что это второе свидание и теперь я тебя не отпущу.

Он подхватил парня на руки и бережно опустил его на матрас, как Барри сразу же заерзал и достал из-под спины совсем позабытую связку ключей. У него тут же возникла идея, странная, но кажется самая правильная за последнее время. Он снял один из ключей с кольца и вложил его в ладонь мужчины.

— Что это? Предлагаешь переехать к тебе? — в голосе Снарта была слышна усмешка, но на самом деле это простое действие заставило его растеряться.

— Что? Нет! — на такой шаг они точно не готовы. — Это чтобы в следующий раз ты не ломал мне замок.

— Малыш, ты ведь понимаешь, что вечной любви я тебе не обещаю, да и обычные отношения между нами вряд ли возможны.

Барри кивнул.

— Просто возьми его.

— Ладно, — он сунул ключ во внутренний карман куртки и вновь склонился к лежащему под ним парню. — И пока ты вновь не придумал чем меня отвлечь, позволь уже взять тебя. У меня не так много выдержки, как ты думаешь.

— Я весь в твоих руках…


End file.
